


My girlfriend kissed another girl

by WrestlingHeroRick



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlingHeroRick/pseuds/WrestlingHeroRick
Summary: Dia starts crying when she sees her girlfriend Mari kissing kanan, however it’s not what she thought





	My girlfriend kissed another girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumeraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeraccoon/gifts).



Dia really loved her girlfriend mari. They had been dating for over a month now and they enjoyed every second of it. In celebration of their one month anniversary, Mari was taking her to a hotel after school where could stay there for the whole weekend. However, just as dia thought it was going to be a perfect day for the both of them, she caught mari kissing kanan on the lips, the kiss wasn’t very long, but it still broke her heart, and when she got into their classroom, she started to cry. Dia’s little sister, ruby, saw that her big sister was upset and she called mari into see why she was crying. She didn’t know how she could possibly be crying, because dia had a beautiful girlfriend, so she had no idea what could be upsetting her. When ruby had her big sisters girlfriend walk into their classroom to see why she was crying, Mari hated seeing her girlfriend upset and she asked, “Dia chan? What’s wrong sweetie?”

“Mari chan, I saw you kissed kanan, I don’t think…” (Sob, Sob)

“Dia chan, calm down, baby, calm down, you don’t think what?”

“I don’t think you love me, anymore, so go with kanan, I just want you to be happy!”

The blonde then had wrapped her arms around her black haired girlfriend in a loving and comforting hug then she said, 

“Dia chan, i think you’re being a real silly girl today, I love you!”

“Mari chan, do you?”

“Yes dia chan, I love you, I love you, I love you!” the blonde exclaimed while playing with dia’s black locks

“I love you too, mari chan, I love you so much…” Dia replied as she smiled which is what mari wanted

“Feel better now, Dia chan?”

“A little bit”

“I think that you feel all better now, I see that you’re smiling, that’s what i wanted!”

“Pretty much, Mari chan, I’m very excited for tonight, there’s just one more thing i wanted to ask”

“Anything, dia chan” 

“Why did you kiss kanan chan?”

“Because she told me to” Mari said “She knows about us dating, she accepts our releationship, but I think she’ll be alright, there’s plenty of other people in this school for her to date…”


End file.
